A conventional DRAM control device for presenting image using font data through writing or reading font data according to instructions contained in a subcode from a CD is not favorable for making it smaller due to the complicated system that makes the ASIC of the system take much area. Therefore, a compact disc player or a laser disc player with the conventional DRAM control device in it has a problem of high cost.